Luigi
Luigi is the younger brother of Mario. Luigi is almost the complete opposite of Mario. He likes to garden, crow crops, take care of young dinosaurs and prefers to have the word "mama" in his name. Once, he told the legend of how he discovered Yoshi. When he was under attack, a magmum pill had forced Mario to flee while Luigi was going head-to-head against a koopa football player. It created a fission, causing Luigi to fall, which to him, felt like hours. On his descent, he came across a magic balloon which made him increase in size. He popped and was falling once more. Luckily, he landed on a skull raft. Here, his discovered the Underground stage. Near some lava, he saw a few a floating blocks and head-butted two of them. Of the two, an egg came out from inside. He caught it and Yoshi was born. They nearly escaped from some adult dinosaurs and were taken to the sea. They came across even more danger but were rescued by dolphins. They took them to land where they were ambushed by Wigglers. Luigi hollered a loud "HELP" that echoed. Luigi thought they were done for when Yoshi started to eat them because he was hungry earlier on. Mario got to them after Yoshi had swallowed their enemies. He thought Mario was too, an enemy and swallowed him. He spat him out because Luigi told him he was an ally. Once everything was settled down, Yoshi reffered to Luigi as Mama Luigi. Mario laughed at the idea. Later on Yoshi had escaped into King Koopa's castle where Mario and Luigi had to track him down. They all ended up in King Koopa's throne room. He caught them and sent his minions after them back into the throne room. There, Koopa had discovered that Yoshi had eaten his throne and grew furious. Mario threatened King Koopa as to the where abouts of The Princess. If he declined, Yoshi would eat his entire castle. Koopa reveals that he has the key but in mere seconds, Yoshi grabs the key with his tounge and Koopa escapes into a nearby warp-pipe. Yoshi spits out the key into a kye-hole, returning them home and to the Princess. When the story ends, Yoshi refers to Luigi as Mama Luigi and falls asleep, leaving him a bit confused. Profile *Encounters more danger than anyone else. *Is no match for Koopa football players. *Likes to grab magic balloons. *Hits blocks when the oppertunity arrives. *Acts as a mother figure. *He is an excellent swimmer. *He can't handle large crowds of enemies. *Lost a large amount of health when he was impaled with a falling spike. He was, in a few seconds, resuscitated by Mario. *Has athsma. Possesions *Binford Tools (used to make Yoshi a bed) *A coin collection from various block he's hit *The remains of the shell that he discovered Yoshi in *A lucky quarter *Swimming trunks *Goggles *Waterproof overalls and t-shirt Attacks Luigi's tall stature and medium weight make him an over-average character. Special Attacks: B // Large Coin (Throws a large, yellow coin) Left, Right + B // FireBlast (Exposes a large amount of fire and energy but it a short range) Down + B // Vegetable (Pulls a vegetable from out of the ground/platform and could either eat it or throw it) Up + B // Magic Balloon (Luigi floats momentarily to recover from a fall) Final Smash // The Bagel (Summons a great bagel from out of no where that comes crashing down on the entire stage) Taunts *"You know what they say in Brooklyn, early to bed, early to catch the worm" *"Or, is it the Bagel" *"I fell for hours!" *"Well, it seemed like hours" *"Good thing I found a magic balloon" *"Hey, thanks for the airlift guys!" *"MARIO, WHEREVER YOU ARE..." *"HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!" *"That's Mama Luigi to you Mario" **wheeze* Theme thumb|300px|left Category:Characters